


Haikyuu!! Sono Jimusho!!

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - The Office Fusion, Documentary style, Episodical, Established Relationship, Goofy - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Interviews, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pining, Ridiculous, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Office AU you never asked for.‘There are three things that Bokuto loves more than anything in the world.’ The bedhead guy has joined Bokuto in the room. He lounges in the chair next to Bokuto’s, legs up and propped on top of Bokuto’s legs. A badge on the left of his baggy and wrinkled shirt reads Kuroo T. He counts off two fingers making a peace sign. ’Relieving his high-school volleyball days and trying to sound cool are two of them.’
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Other main ships to be added, at the moment., minor hinata shouyo/kageyama tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Haikyuu!! Sono Jimusho!!

**Author's Note:**

> does grammarly premium really improve your writing? because I'm here to advance this shit.

_‘Can you believe this used to be a shounen manga place?’ Bokuto says, grinning at the camera. His suit jacket is rolled up to his elbows and he jabs a half-clothed arm out of the window. ‘I wasn’t there when it happened but they got run out of business by the fancy building next door.’_

_The camera follows his finger to the window, where the outline of the building next door is only just shown. A huge pink sign confirms its Shiratorizawa. The camera returns to Bokuto, who is still grinning. His legs are wide open, manspreading on the small chair he is perched on and he rests an arm on one of his knees. ‘I only got a job here because they didn’t know what to do with all the extra paper.’_

Bokuto is now shown on one end of a table strewn with paper. Joining him are two males, one with a remarkable bedhead and another with orange hair. The orange-haired boy gazes at Bokuto wide-eyed as he slams a box of papers on the table.

‘Hinata! Today, I’m going to show you a special new way to use our famous Ace Paper!’

‘Wooh! Bokuto-san, a special new way to use paper?’ Hinata's eyes seem to grow bigger.

‘Yep,’ Bokuto flashes a grin and grabs a sheet of paper. ‘Do you know how to make paper planes, Hinata?’

The bedhead shakes his head at the camera. The boy looks slightly disappointed and deflates a bit. He pouts, glaring at the table. ‘Everyone knows how to make paper airplanes, Bokuto-san.’

Bokuto doesn’t seem perturbed at this at all. In fact,he seems even more delighted and his grin grows even wider. He leans down to make his face level with Hinata’s and says, ‘But does everyone know how to make it like the _Ace_?’

_‘There are three things that Bokuto loves more than anything in the world.’ The bedhead guy has joined Bokuto in the room. He lounges in the chair next to Bokuto’s, legs up and propped on top of Bokuto’s legs. A badge on the left of his baggy and wrinkled shirt reads Kuroo T. He counts off two fingers making a peace sign. ’Relieving his high-school volleyball days and trying to sound cool are two of them.’_

_Bokuto glares at Kuroo and pushes his legs off him. ‘Bro! Stop embarrassing me in front of the camera! My mom is going to watch this!’_

Bokuto turns around. He flails one of his hands, displaying an… average looking paper plane. ‘Voila!’

Kuroo stares at the camera and starts chortling, whilst Hinata looks unsure.

‘I don’t know, Bokuto-san,’ he says, narrowing his eyes at the folded origami.

‘This, Hinata, is the Ace Plane.’ Hinata’s jaw drops and Bokuto smiles triumphantly. ‘It strikes the ace’s desired spot and defeats every opponent in its way.’

Kuroo eyes the plane with disbelief. ‘Are you actually serious?’

‘And,’ Bokuto says, ignoring him. He raises a pink post-it-note and sticks it to the paper plane. An unseen message is scribbled on it. ‘You can even send notes with it.’

‘Who are you going to send it to, Bokuto-san?’ Hinata says fists clenched, jumping in excitement. Bokuto looks up and the camera follows his gaze to the receptionist desk, where an ink-curled man sits, staring at his nails as he talks on the phone. A label displays his name: Akaashi K. Moments later, a paper plane with a pink post-it note stuck on it lands right before him. Akaashi’s gaze shoots up, dropping as soon as he sees the camera on him. He grabs the plane and reads the note in the privacy of behind his desk. His face turns red.

The camera pans back to a chortling Kuroo and a very smug-looking Bokuto. Hinata looks at the receptionist desk and back to Bokuto confused. ‘What did you write, Bokuto-san?!’

_‘You look really pretty today,’ Akaashi sits in the chair alone as he reads out loud from the post-it note. His apathetic eyes drop down to examine his outfit, a maroon scarf, a navy blue sweater and average grey pants. He lifts his eyes to read the rest of the note. ‘From your sowlmate. Koutarou.’_

_Akaashi tucks the note into his scarf, then crosses his arms and stares at the camera with an indifferent gaze. The camera closes in on his face, highlighting his reddening ears._

_In the office, Kuroo slowly adds another finger to his peace sign. 'And last but not least...'_

_Bokuto's head is on his palms, and he's resting them on his knees. He swooons, 'Akaaaashiiii.'_

Hinata is now shown alone by the table, making a plane. He grabs a post-it note, scribbles something in it and smiles satisfied, sticking it ontop the plane. He looks up and pulls his arm back as he aims. The camera follows the trajectory of the plane as it curves up, over people’s heads and up, under the moving fan, then down, finally floating down and landing…

…in a cup of milk. The camera pans out and shows a livid blue-haired man holding it, and he is glaring at someone. The camera pans further out to show that he is indeed glaring at Hinata.

They stand at opposite ends of the office, Hinata near the receptionist desk whilst the angry man seems to be coming from the break room. In between them, the rest of the workers look at them, eyes moving from Hinata to the man. The silence, it's kind of tense.

Then finally, the man picks the plane from his cup and crumbles it without reading the note. It drops to the floor, before a blonde, too tall for his chair, nearly breaks his back and falls out of it as he snatches it up from the floor.

The livid man fixes his gaze on Hinata who is shaking in his boots. No, seriously, he is shivering like he’s naked on the North Pole.

‘Hinata, boke.’

‘K…K-kk-kagey-y-yam-kun?’

_The door says men’s bathroom. A hand comes out from behind the camera, shoving it open, revealing the tall blonde man, with an olive haired friend standing by the sink. They are holding the plane, and as the camera records, blondie rips the post-it note and fixes his glasses to read it._

_A hand slowly lifts to his mouth and he turns red, eyes bulging and a hand on his stomach as he shakes from silent laughter. His olive haired mate snatches the note and reads it too. His eyes open wide._

_“You look really pretty…”_

_In another shot, Bokuto sits with an arm around a teary-eyed Hinata in the conference room._

**Author's Note:**

> more to come! tell me what you think and please put in the comments what you would like to read about! doing prompts in this universe and longer chapters with more developed plotlines. stay tuned!


End file.
